This invention relates to removing particulate from and controlling emissions in a gas stream.
Coal fired power plants, gasification processes, vehicles, and the like typically produce an emission stream as a byproduct. The emission stream generally includes byproduct particles and emission gases containing sulfur, chlorine, mercury, or other pollutants.
A variety of devices exist to purify such emission streams; however, these devices typically have drawbacks. For example, many types of devices significantly obstruct through-flow of the emission stream, thereby resulting in a considerable pressure loss that limits the process or purifying capacity of the device. Some devices also target only one type of emission product in the emission stream, such as certain elemental constituents or certain byproduct particles, while neglecting removal of other emission products. Furthermore, some devices operate inefficiently, are not cost effective, and are not even capable of removing a desirable amount of the emission products. Thus, there is a need for an emission treatment system and method for removing the emission products while providing a relatively low pressure loss. This invention addresses those needs while avoiding the shortcomings and drawbacks of the prior art.